Question: How many significant figures does $596.735000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${596.735}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{596.735000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.